drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Iussi Dyfelle
Email: arette__sedai@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'3" Weight: Age: 18 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Description: Iussi is eighteen years old and approximately 5'3" tall with slim and wiry body. He is more pretty than handsome but without looking girly. He has olivine complexion, black hair and dark brown eyes with merry twinkle in the corner of them. His hair is straight and pretty short. He has a golden hoop earring in his left ear and curvy mustaches that because of his age are a bit featherly. He is very proud of them nonetheless. Like every Ebou Dari, he has duel-scars in his body, most notably a long slash in the right hand. He wears a knee-long, elaborately embroidered purple vest with pale blue, wide-sleeved shirt and tight red pants with long boots. And naturally he has two nasty looking curved knives on his belt. Most people find this combination very hilarious and he resembles very much a pirate. Personality: Like most Ebou Dari, Iussi is polite, friendly and easygoing but with a flashing temper when he feels that he has been insulted. Iussi loves to gamble and gets well along with women. Most people think that he cannot take anything seriously because he jokes all the time, but that's just his way of dealing with things. He wants to see happiness around him and is stuck to the role of clown. His jests are never malicious and he would rather hack his hand of than hurt a woman. Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar, raised mostly by his nanny Livia and a tutor. Character History: Iussi's mother, Valencia, was a spirited woman even for an Ebou Dari and she won Iussi's father, a wealthy shipowner, in a duel. Their marriage was a happy one until Valencia died to the child bed delivering her first child. She had had a weak heart, but the grief-struck father blamed his son of her death. A nanny was hired to take care of the boy and his father didn't want to see him because he reminded him of his dead wife. The servants of the house spoiled the child as much as they could and he grew up surrounded by love even he didn't really have parents. Livia was a wise woman, and she took care that the boy got right kind of friends and a competent tutor. Iussi loved hearing stories about the heroes and wars, but if something else was in turn, he ran off to play with his friends and wander to dangerous and forbidden Rahad area. In teenage he and his friend's found gambling and girls. Since Iussi was small and light, he was recruited by the jockeys to race in the arena. Mostly his friends hanged around in there, but Rahad's bars were popular too. One night they were celebrating Iussi's seventeenth birthday by drinking and dicing. He had had good luck all evening and eventually only one man was in the gaming table with him trying to win his money back. Iussi kept winning, and when the man lost his last money, he sprang up from his chair and yelled that Iussi was cheating and challenged him on a duel. This wasn't the first time he dueled and the other man was more drunk than he, so Iussi won. He gave the man chance to stop the fight but he was determined to go all the way. Iussi had no other choice but to kill him. As a man of honour he helped man's friends to carry his body home where he met his wife, Rosmira. The woman took her husband's death calmly - Iussi heard that the love had died to his rowdy ways - and moved her eyes to the next target, Iussi. The woman who was twice his age was determined to make him her pretty. Iussi respected women, but even more his freedom which he knew he would never have if this woman got her will through with him. He somehow managed to avoid her for a year, but then the woman decided that she would just not hear his mind and went even further starting to wear blue sheath on her daggers. Iussi's best friend had decided that nothing would be left for him when his father died and he would go to Tar Valon to become part of the legends. Seeing no other choice, Iussi decided to go with him and start traveling the world from Tar Valon, maybe one day returning back to Ebou Dar. He didn't waste a thought to his father who had never cared of him, and fared goodbyes only to Livia. The big city charmed him though, and even his initial plan had been to move on from there, he found himself signing up as a Tower Trainee along his friend. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios